The present invention relates to a sliding type door assembly equipped with a brake mechanism.
FIGS. 1 to 3 show a conventional sliding type door assembly. A vehicle body B includes a rear outer panel 1 on which a channel-shaped guide rail 3 is bolted. A sliding type door D is equipped with a guide follower 4 at a rear end thereof which slides in guide rail 3. Sliding type door D can thus move along the guide rail.
A front end portion 3a of the guide rail 3 is curved toward the inside of vehicle body B so as to close sliding door D when it comes in a position as shown in FIG. 2.
Guide follower 4 includes a base bracket 6, a roller bracket 8, a sliding roller 9 and a pair of guide rollers 10. Base bracket 6 is affixed to the rear end of door inner panel 5 of sliding door D. Roller bracket 8 is rotatably connected through a shaft 7 to the base bracket. Sliding roller 9 is rotatably supported by roller bracket 8 so that it can move on the bottom of guide rail 3. Guide rollers 10 are rotatably supported by roller bracket 8 and can rotate on a side portion of guide rail 3.
In the aforesaid conventional door assembly, sliding door D is closed without receipt of any braking force or the like. Thus, if a hand H contacts the sliding door (as shown in FIG. 3) when it is closed, a finger may be accidentally pressed between the sliding door and vehicle body B.